The Suffering
by Asper Whitlock
Summary: Aro's jealousy grew, it grew so much he made the guards kidnapped the 4 Cullen men by surprise. Jealousy drives people to the point of insanity and Carlisle's purity gets on his mind. His insanity will drive until he gets what he wants. 7 years he kept them in a cage, torturing them in the cruelest way possible. 4 came in, 2 came out, when the time was right. (Was Stravation)
1. Settling In The Cage

"Their in the other room master."

Finally, "Their deprived by Alec, Chelsea?" My question directed to the black haired beauty. "Yes master." She bowed in manners. She was one of my prizes but even her I didn't trust. "Felix, Demetri come with me." I pushed open the door to the used rooms of the castle.

Marcus and Caius turned around, Caius grinned, "We need them in the chambers before dinner Carlisle-"

The brown haired one, Emmett groaned. My gaze shifted from him to our dear Alec, who was confused. "What the hell?" Emmett muttered. "Alec!" I hissed.

The troll eyes widened at the sight of me, and looked down to my goal, no was paralyzed as well as the whole family. "What the fuck did you do!" He growled. He was weak but his strength outweighed Alec's power. If he strength was so extraordinary, his strength could be the one fighting Alec's manipulation.

Maybe the Cullen family was more powerful then we thought. "Alec, you left him weak and your getting him weaker. I want you to try harder so he can't fight the guards. Gianna get Afton and Corin to take the rest to the chamber. Felix take the buffoon down last. I want everyone out!" I demanded.

A flood of dark cloaks left the big old prisoner hall. Two hooded cloaks came in, "Leon I want you to take Edward down, carefully." I emphasized the word carefully. No need to get my goods damaged so quickly.

He nodded and went to Edward, picking up his lean body into his arms.

I walked over to Carlisle's still body. I bent down and touched his face with my hand.

"Oh my dear Carlisle, what must you be thinking about. I took your coven, and I'm going to break all of you. I know you precious Edward." I glanced at the doorway which the bronzed boy was taken down. "I do too my friend. He's quite the beauty. You've chosen we'll for your first companion, I give you that."

"But since you refused me of him, I will take him and your sons if they prove worthy of your stay here."

I studied his golden eyes, "That strange diet of yours." I ran my finger around the bottom of his left eye. "You said you never drank human blood. For 3 centuries you lived on that putrid liquid. I'm gonna break you Carlisle, your purity will be no more." I nodded my head to Afton who stood above us.

"Take him away, I will see to them after dinner." I walked out of the prison hall, confidence made it self known in my stride.

"Carlisle?" I opened my eyes to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper surrounding my vision. I jolted upward and took in my farm surroundings. "What happened? Do any of you know?" I asked my three sons.

"The volturi kidnapped us, and threw us into this room." Emmett growled. I placed my palm on the hard wall, I rubbed my palm over it, feeling the metal under my skin.

"It's titanium, we can't break through it." Jasper said before I punched the steel wall. The room had no windows, it was like a cage. A light flicked above us, the roof covered with mold.

I turned to Edward who was sitting silently by the corner, watching me. "Are you okay Edward?" I asked him. He was about to respond when we all heard a lock open. Our gazes were on the sealed door.

In came Jane and Felix, who was holding a human male. He stared at all of us with fear and started screaming in Italian. Aro came in after them, who had a grin on his face.

We all hissed at the sight of his face, "Hello Carlisle." He said.

"What are we doing here Aro, we haven't done anything wrong!" I growled.

He turned back to Jane and raised his hand lazily, "Shut him up, please Jane." She twisted the mans neck mid scream, his body limply laying against Felix.

"I want your youngest one, the newborn and Alice." Aro glared at me. "Your not gonna fucking touch them." Jasper and Edward threatened in usion. "We won't get them just yet, the mind reader could be a threat if we have them anywhere in the castle." He spoke.

"Cut the human Felix."

Felix took out a blade from his front pocket and cut a straight thin line across the males neck. "Aro." I muttered. "Yes?" He hummed. "What are you going to do with us." I raised an eyebrow as Felix dropped the human.

Aro, in the middle of the door way turned back to me and smiled. "I'm gonna break you Carlisle." He shut the door, leaving us in the room with the bleeding human.

Read process in my profile. Happy New Years.


	2. The Realization

Bpov

"Alice." I broke the silence of the awkward silence tat built over the course of hours that we spent in the kitchen. She didn't respond, looking off at the wall with her shoulders tense. "Alice." I said a little higher. She still stared at the wall, "Alice!" I yelled. I gave Esme a concerned look and she looked at me back with just the same.

Esme reached out and grasped Alice's arm, "Alice, honey, Bella's talking to you." Esme shook her a little and she snapped out of her gaze. "Yes Bella?" She shook her head and her voice sound rough as if her throat was dry. "Do you see them coming home any time soon." Worry was on my mind in panic, if something happened to Edward, it would be unbearable.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She huffed and glared at me. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden rudeness, "I'm sorry Alice but I'm worried too and you're the only source of consolation I can get at the moment."

"Nothing, I can't get a thing. It's like they disappeared of the face of the earth or something." She put her head in her hands in frustration. "I HATE BEING BLIND!" She screamed and cried. "Alice calm down you'll wake up Renesmee-"

"Mommy?" A head of bronze curls appeared at the doorway of the grand kitchen. "Everything's fine sweetie go back to sleep, I'll tuck you in-"

"Where's daddy?" She asked, holding her worn out teddy bear in her hands, clutching the poor thing around its neck. "He's out hunting with your uncles and your grandpa." I spoke, trying to calm her fears. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to me, her arms wide open. "Mommy I had a dream about the Volturi, Daddy and them. They were begging for us to help them and we we're here doing nothing… while they screamed for us, mommy it was so scary." She sobbed in my arms. Esme got up from her seat and knelt next to us, caressing Renesmee's hair as she cried.

"It's fine baby, Daddy and the rest are fine. It was just a bad dream." I stroked her curls and gave a look to Alice. It was a look of slight knowing, that the Volturi were the type to kidnap someone from their coven when they were alone. Especially if one was a shield, a shield that could strike half of their covens gifts useless. We could have beaten them left handed if all of us we're there at that moment. But men and their stupid superstitions about time away from their women.

"Can it be?" I mouthed to Alice as I clutched Renesmee closer to my chest. The waning impetuous felt like a bubble in my chest as I waited for Alice to tell us all an answer we wanted to know since the past hour

Cpov

"It smells bad, really bad. I want to vomit if that's possible." Emmett cried. I coughed in my hand to expel the scent from my mouth, "This room has no ventilation, they did this on purpose." I coughed again.

"You mean all the rooms aren't like this?" Jasper asked. His navy blue jacket was around his face, leaving us only the view of his eyes. "No I've been around these parts before. They have 3 different types of cages, for all types of punishments." I continued, "Bar cages, for physical torment, coffin cages for mental erosion, and confined boxes like these, well I have never seen what they have done with people in here but I have never seen a person that went in, come out."

"Well by the looks of it, their basically going to starve us to death." Edward scoffed. "But vampires can't die of starvation can they? I mean most of the captors they must have taken in here would have been nomads. Am I right?" Emmett suggested. It made sense, so what else could be done other then starvation.

"I guess it's for all types of punishments. They can do anything to you, since there's privacy-"

The door to the room bursted open and in 3 day I felt sweet relief. The smell was tormenting, the corpse was rotting and the nauseous gas that it penetrated the room was like hell in your nose. The fresh air wad a relief to our sensitive noses.

Aro appeared, his face scrunched up because of the scent, "Grab the mind reader." He told Felix and we all pushed Edward behind us. Felix smiled as we all fell down in pain, "No!" I groaned and clutched onto Edwards foot as Felix grabbed him by the hair.

"Ahh!" Edwards muffled his screams as he tried to pull Felix's hand away from his cropped hair. "Pick him up properly Felix." Aro patted his back and my hand slipped from Edwards jeans, ripping a piece of fabric off with it. My arm blasted with pain as it hit the floor.

"Get off me!" Edward yelled at him and bit Felix on the arm, which made Felix hiss and drop him from his hold, Edward fell on his head, a big crash echoing inside the small room and he wasn't moving.

"Edward." I nudged him when the pain stopped. He still didn't respond. "Eddie?" Emmett asked. "Damn! He isn't moving. We have to bring Alex!" Aro growled and glared at Felix. "If you dropped him too hard and he's dead, you'll be staying here with them and I don't care if they kill you." With a flip of his cloak he raced out of the dungeon. Felix, rubbing his wrist and cursing under his breath, followed him out.

Jane smiled at Edwards still body. "Pity, I would have loved to see what Aro would have done with him. But at least I get to see that newborns face if he really is dead."

Jasper almost jumped on her until Emmett gripped him by the shoulder, "Dumbass idea bro." Jasper glared at him and sat back down. Jane laughed and left the small room and a guard shut the door after her.

"I wanna kill that bitch." Jasper spoke from his spot behind Emmett. "Good luck with that." Emmett scoffed. "Or at least give her a taste of her own medicine." Jasper continued.

A Idea struck me, I turned toward the both of them slowly. "Are you okay Carlisle." Emmett asked me.

"I think I may have an idea on how to get out of here."


	3. Rape of Edward

Cpov

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Aro asked a woman with raven black hair, dressed in a cloak similar to his. "He's a mind reader, his brain is sensitive. He's alive but his brain shut itself down, to heal. He must probably have those once in awhile, probably you just caught him at a wrong time." She told Aro. "And when will he wake up Alex my dear?" He looked at her with wonder.

Edward opened his eyes, blinking furiously. "God, so it is true." He rolled his eyes at Aros face. Felix's grip tightened as I tried to step closer to him. I glared at the ape, "Aro, he's my son." I pleaded. "I don't care Carlisle."

"Please just let us see if he's alright."

"You see him, he's fine. He's as rude as ever, I'm surprised you didn't teach your coven to respect their elders." He glared at Jasper and Emmett. "Fuck you!" Jasper hissed. "What respect should we give you! Your trapping us in here, taunting us you asshole-"

"Emmett!" I scolded. "He's right! don't say another word to get us into a deeper mess then were already in!"

Emmett growled but stayed silent, Demetri giving him a smirk. "What the hell are you smiling at?" He mumbled.

We all turned back to Aro, "I'm hoping that probably your time here will teach you all something, to stop denying what you truly are!"

"Your just jealous!" I rolled my eyes.

"Jealous of what Carlisle?" He raised his voice, defending himself.

"All those centuries with you, you've always tried to break me. You'd feed in front of me, you'd basically pour the blood down my throat if I stayed any longer! No you want to see me suffer. I taught my family well. We won't fall under you Aro, we won't drink or become part of your foul ways. I know your just waiting for it to happen, waiting to announce to the whole world that our coven has finally fallen, that I've failed-"

"Shut up Carlisle! Or else I'll rip off your head myself!" Aro yelled. "Get the boy to the chamber." He ordered and walked out the room. Felix dropped his hold on me and threw Edward over his shoulder. "Carlisle! What's happening?" Edward struggled. "I don't know son, I'm sorry." I shook my head at my lack of authority. Demetri and Afton dropped their hold on Jasper and Emmett, who immediately ran up to me.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked and Demetri closed the door. "We have to wait until they comes back." I responded sorrowfully.

* * *

Epov

"You will tell us what we need to know." Aro stood in front of me and I knelt with my arms held by Felix and Demetri. Alec and Jane stood by the door, I couldn't escape.

"I know how to weave my way around you Aro, you won't get anything from me!" I hissed. "Ouuuu little Edward one way or another you will tell me." He chuckled. He knelt in front of me, weaving his fingers threw my hair. "I can see why Carlisle turned you, to bad he never used you." He sighed. "Tie him down." He ordered and I was lifted onto the bed and my hands and feet were bounded by metal.

"You can all leave." He smiled down at me from the side of the bed. When the room was vacant, he sat down next to my torso. A feeling of dread and uneasiness filled me. I read his mind, but his mind was blocked. I guess mind readers knew how to weave around each other.

"What are doing?" I jolted as he ran his hand up and down my shirt covered chest. "I know you aren't a virgin anymore Edward, when I saw in Alice's vision, and when you came to Volturra. I could never stop thinking at how you'd scream my name, cry me to stop if I ever had you in this position." He put his hand down my pants, stroking my threw my boxers.

"So your going to rape me?" I hissed. "If you want to call it rape, you may call it as you see it. I call it claiming you as mine." He kissed my lips. I bit his lip and he pulled back in shocked. "Your a pervert."

He chuckled, "I was turned in my 40's Edward. You were changed at barely 17. Your over 100 and I'm over a million, i don't really call it being a pervert, dear one."

He was about to touch me again, "They won't let you get away with this." I muttered. He looked interested. "If you rape me, I'll tell them and I'll make sure the whole vampire world knows. My coven has friends all over the world, you won't get away with this one way or another." I continued.

"Well Edward, I'd like to see them try."

* * *

Cpov

They threw him into the room, his clothes ripped and stretches and marks all over his body. "Edward!" I called out. We all surrounded him, I rubbed his back. "What did they do to you?" I asked. Edward seemed dazed and confused. "Carlisle, they." he cried. "Oh god." I was at loss for words.

"Lord have mercy." Jasper looked as if he was about to vomit. "Oh god bro." Emmett pulled him into one of his bear hugs. "They'll never come near you again." He reassured him. "Em it was terrible." He cried into his chest. "I know Ed, I know." He stroked his head.

"His boy Carlisle." Jasper grunted

"I know. We can't let them get away with this." I spoke. "Damn straight." Emmett growled and hugged Edward closer to his chest. "It felt like forever Emmett, I can't stop remembering his face, his words." Edward shook his head. "Shhh Edward, were never going to let you go again-"

"We're too weak Em. We don't have enough power to fight against him, Jane, and Alec." He mumbled.

"I won't let them hurt you okay." Emmett soothed. Jasper and i stood near the far off corner of the wall, helpless. None of us knowing how to deal with this situation.

"We have Jasper, he can change their decisions. We can keep them away long enough for them not to lay a finger on you again Edward." I said. I went over to Emmett and sat next to him, after a couple minutes jasper decided to sit next the Edward, with his head on his knees. He tried to give Edward calming emotions, which placed Edward into a coma like state.

After a while, we all heard footsteps outside the door, and the smell of human blood.


	4. Plans

Alpov

"What?" Rosalie mumbled. "Rosalie, don't do anything rash-" Rosalie interrupted me.

"My baby brother was raped and you tell me don't do anything rash? Are you kidding?' She looked almost heartbroken. She turned toward Bella, who was staring out the window blankly. "It's been a week, what are we doing sitting here." Bella rasped and stood up from the wooden chair from the kitchen. "What if it were us? They wouldn't sit here and wait for one of the Volturi to kill one of us to do something against them. We need to help them." She continued.

I nodded my head from my spot on the stairs, "I agree, we can't stand behind this any longer." I stood. "We need to call our friends for help."

"We've taken their kindness too much already. We were lucky that Aro decided to step down the battle because of your vision, but now, nothing is stopping them." Esme sighed. "I don't care! They've already raped Edward and starving the rest! What? What are you waiting for? Waiting for one them to get a scorching metal pipe down their throats! OR FOR THEM COMING FOR ONE OF US NEXT!" Bella screamed and tried jumping after Esme, but me and rosa held her back in time before she could land on her.

"Bella calm down." I whispered in her ear. "We can't lose our minds while their in danger." I continued. "But-"

"Bella, Esme's right. It's only been a couple months since the confrontation. This is probably something we need to do ourselves." Rosalie agreed. We dropped our hold and she folded her arms across her chest, "Can we at least try? I mean what good will be if we're a pile of ashes?" She pleaded. "I know Vladimir and Stefan are already on our side. Well maybe we need to do some convincing because we didn't actually fight last time." I contemplated. "Benjamin and Tia are probably with us, it seems him and Edward grew fond of each other during their stay here." Bella added.

"But what about the wolves? Are we going to ask them to fight?" Esme asked. "Of course-"

"Though we're going to do what we did last time. Sending Jacob and Renesmee away I want them as far away as possible." Bella stressed.

"I think we can actually think of something." I smirked.

* * *

Cpov

"I see little Edward is still whelming down from our activities earlier to today." Aro rubbed his hands together. "It's like music to my ears and a great ballet on camera." He sighed in content while we all glared at him.

"Well I see that your dead companion has gotten boney, why not give you a fresher one." He went over and took the crying woman from Demetri who looked as if he was trying to flirt with her, only scaring her further.

"I've got a new tactic." Aro smiled and took out a pocket knife from under his cloak. He grabbed her by the hair and cut a thin line onto her neck. Jasper growled and tried to back further into the corner. "You piece of shit!" He yelled.

"Oh don't worry confederate, I'll come for you next." Aro went back to the woman. "I'm going to let her bleed to death, until one of you start licking the blood off the floor." He explained and dropped her. She started chocking and grabbed her neck in panic as blood covered her shirt.

I wrapped the woman in my air as the life source slowly bled out of her. "Why are you letting her suffer?" I hissed.

"Next time it'll be your decision. Let them suffer or kill them by your own hand. Of course you could always have one of your sons do it for you, but would that make you a better man? You have never allowed a human to die under your supervision, so I'm curious of what will be your decision and what will be off it." He smirked and turned toward Jasper. "For you empath." He called out. Jasper growled as he was pointed out.

"I will come for you shortly." Aro licked his lips and walked out the room.

"H-help me."she pleaded as her blood covered my shirt. I almost couldn't think with her blood overbearing my nostrils. What kind of man does it make you to free someone from their misery? A good or a bad man? Well it depends on the situation.

The life drained out of her eyes as she passed away.


	5. Doors of Hell

Week 2  
"He ain't gonna rape me." Jasper sneered. "We don't know what he is going to do. But if anything happens, if you get a chance to escape, take it. Don't worry about us, I want you to run as fast as you can out those doors." I patted Jaspers shoulder.

"I'm not gonna leave you guys here. Aro might kill you or worse. If I can I will back for you." He vowed. "No, if their is no other way, you can leave. We won't put it against you."

"Yea bro if you get the chance take it." Emmett agreed. Edward stayed quiet in the corner. "Edward?" I called out. He seemed distant. "Edward!" I said louder. He grunted in response.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Yea I'm fine, it's just my throat itches." He rasped. He sounded as if he need something to drink. "You sound terrible, Ed." Emmett worried. "You don't feel it too?" He raised an eyebrow.

We all stayed silent, checking to see if we're feeling the same symptoms. My throat felt as if something was trickling up my esophagus. I didn't notice it before. "Do you two feel it?" I asked my two boys.

"It doesn't bother me, but it feels kind of dry." Em coughed. "Same here. Thanks for bringing it up Edward." Jasper laughed. We all laughed at his words.

"We'll let's just keep our minds from dwelling on it. It seems we don't notice it if we don't think about it."

"The human Carlisle, it makes it worse." Edward gulped and covered his nose. "The blood, It's all over you." Jasper frowned. "I didn't notice our eyes got so black." Emmett whispered. He was right, our eyes looked like coals and the purple bruises under our eyes was more pronounced. "We'll live." I signed.

My sons looked depressed, I hated seeing my family so sad. Emmett's fun lively self was diminishing by the second. Edward's crooked smiles, snark comments, and joyous laughs, I would do anything to have them back. Jasper's calming and surprising craziness when things get 'good' like he says. I didn't feel like a coven leader anymore, I feel like a criminal who took innocent children down to hell with him.

They were far from innocent, having slaughtered and murder creatures of all kinds. I wasn't innocent myself either. But it was in the past, I feel like a father who had let their children down.

Aro is destroying me, going for my family was like piercing knives into my heart. He raped Edward, and probably wasn't done. Now Jasper's next and he's going to hurt my little soldier.

I felt helpless, because there was nothing I could do about it.

"We need a plan." I spoke, if Jasper wasn't going to even think leaving without us, we need a plan to get ourselves out all at once.

* * *

Everyone sat close to me, Edward rested his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes and I had my hand draped over him. Jasper was watching the door, sitting by my side my arm also draped over his. Emmett sat near Edward, by my leg, leaning his head on my kneecap.

Jasper sucked in a breath, his hand immediately landed on the wall, his nails marking the pure aluminum. Everyone was on their high alert

"Their coming." He growled. We all listened closely, hearing sets of footsteps against the floor outside this cage.

"We have to set this plan today." I nodded, everyone getting up.

"Immediately when they open the door Jazz, hit Jane and Alec first then go Demetri and Felix. Then go for the rest. While we run keep the rest of the castle under your manipulation." I told him.

He didn't have to nod when the door opened. Aro and them flew in like planned. "Now!" I ordered and jasper stood rigid and Jane and Alec fell to the ground. Next was Demetri and Felix who took a step forward. Then even the guard fell in a heap as they all fell in a coma state.

"Emmett!" I yelled when he kicked Aro. "Sorry." Emmett laughed. We all fled out the dungeon, jasper keeping his control, everyone dropping like flies every time they came near us.

We were nearing the entrance and I could see and almost feel the light of the moon on my skin.

Finally we broke threw the doors of hell.

* * *

**Its not over...**


	6. Authors Note

Authors note:

This is what's happening, I don't know if I did this right. I don't think I'm doing it close to their character or even having it up to my expectations. I don't think it's going well.

I'm probably going to delete this one and try to make a different plot or if you like this, then I'll keep updating this and I'll have it going for you, but I'm still going to make a new one.

Tell me if you like it or if you don't and if you don't tell me ideas. I love making stories and new ones, you can also tell me other things that you'd even like me to write or put in, I wouldn't mind.

But I'm going to try to focus on trying to stay close to their characters, how they would react to different situations.

So, I'm going to make a new plot, I'm going to plan it properly as I should. I don't know if its going to be like Starvation or anything else, maybe it will, but you can always tell me in the reviews area or private messaging.

I'm telling you all this because I feel its best for my viewers to be involved in my choices. You guys have a say in this too.

If you don't want to say anything that's fine with me. I just wanted to tell you.

:)


	7. Phone Call

I twisted the neck of neck of the gigantic buck, its blood letting me connect with my senses. "It's been too long." I muttered as I licked the remains off my fingers.

Edwards bronze hair was the only thing visible from behind another buck, larger then the one I had caught. Jasper was clawing at the deers body, as if he never seen food before. Emmett was no where to be seen.

"Wait." I held my breath. They looked up from their meals, blood painted all over their faces and clothing.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, straining my already perfect hearing trying to seek him nearby.

"Edward do you hear him?" I asked. "No." He responded, worry flashing across his eyes. Jasper watching us with black eyes carefully. "Do any of you sense the Volturi around these parts?"

Edward listened but jasper was the one who spoke up, "I sense something, its coming toward us." He looked at me for instructions or maybe a command. But then he raised his eyebrow in amusement.

Edward rolled his eyes and signed, "what happened?" I asked.

"Emmett's is coming-"

Just like he said Emmett came from the bushes, dragging a enormous bear into the small area. "Where did you go?" I fought to keep my calm, the question came out harsher then it was meant to be. My anger rose inside me and if I had still been human it will probably be boiling.

Emmett looked shocked and took a step back. "It was only a mile away-"

"I do not care how far it was, you weren't suppose to go anywhere, you weren't suppose to go anywhere except here."

A guilty look fell upon his face and he dropped the bear from his hands. It fell by his feet with a thud. I felt calm wash through me.

"Don't Jasper, you must be strained enough already." I signed.

It never left.

"At least eat it, you caught it already." I flicked him off in frustration and walked away into the trees.

* * *

EdPov

"Is Carlisle really mad?" Emmett asked warily. "Yeah you idiot." I told him as if it was the oblivious thing in the world. "Edward, he's not angry he's frustrated." Jasper glared.

"Why would Emmett set him off. He knows Emmett does these kind of things."

"We'll I don't know Edward, your the mind reader." Jasper rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking he's probably just worried about how this is going to turn out." He continued. "And that's why you shouldn't go wondering off Emmett, the Volturi will capture you and no one is around to help you, hell we can't even help you ourselves." Jasper hissed at him.

"We escaped once." He muttered.

"It won't be as simple as it was this time, we can't rely on jazz's gift anymore. They won't let an incident like that happen again." I told him.

Emmett didnt want to hear anymore and sunk his teeth into his lukewarm meal.

After a little while I heard Carlisle walking back to us.

"It's time to go to town, we need to get new clothes and call the rest." He looked more refreshed.

I saw Alice flash through Jasper's mind with hope. Emmett felt excited at the thought of speaking to Rosalie. Carlisle was rushing, he wanted to speak to them before anything happens.

Me, I just wanted to hear Bella's voice before we get sent back to that hell hole, and tell Renesmee I love her. I'm sure if the Volturi capture us, death could be the impending punishment. I cringed at the thought of Aro ever touching me again.

"We'll use the pay phones in Zurich, then we'll need clothes. We'll book a flight back to Forks." Carlisle explained.

"What after? The Volturi would come for us." Jasper asked. "And they'll take the rest with them, we'll lead them into danger."

"We'll plan on the way, we just need to be as far away from the Volturi as possible." Carlisle responded he was about to turn to run into the forest but Emmett stopped him.

"Carlisle I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do something so stupid." Emmett looked for his forgiveness. Carlisle's face softened and he pulled emmett into a hug. "I know son, just be more careful." he patted his shoulder and ran through the forest.

We followed after him.

* * *

Espov

"The phones going to ring." Alice spoke through the quietness of the living room. I clutched the arm rest of the couch in anticipation. "Who's calling?" Bella asked. The phone started ringing before Alice could answer.

Rosalie answered the phone with hesitance, Alice immediately stood by her side, "Hello?"

She bursted into sobs, "Carlisle? You guys escaped?" She asked in relief. Me and Bella crowded her.

"He wants to speak to you." Rosalie passed me the phone. As the three girls sobbed in happiness I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Carlisle?" I smiled. "Esme." He signed. "You don't how happy I am to hear your voice." He continued.

"What happened?" I put the phone on speaker for the rest to hear. "It's not good." He spoke. "What happened." I asked again.

"It was terrible." He muttered. "What happened Carlisle." I said in fear. "Tell me." I mumbled.

"Edward-"

"No." Bella hissed.

"He was raped."

It was a couple second of silence before I let myself speak again. "We know." I spoke into the receiver. "Then you must know the rest."

"We're in Switerland. We're going to get a train to Paris and we're going to get a flight to Forks." He spoke. "We'll need money to be sent down, the Volturi have taken everything, we had to steal money for the train ride."

My fists clenched at the thought of Carlisle allowing such a horrid act as stealing. But if it was to bring them home, I won't have minded them mugging the whole capital.

"How much do you need?" I asked. "About 5000. I want us to be safe."

"We'll send it down." I nodded.

In the background I heard screaming and cheers. "Why is there screaming?" Panic arose in all of us. Rosalie and Bella stepped away, "We're going to send the money." Rosalie pushed Bella upstairs.

"It's St. Stephen's Day in Switerland." He spoke.

"They celebrate that in Switerland?" Alice asked. "Seems so." Carlisle spoke. He sound like all the life was drained out of him. "Are you okay?" I worried. "I'll speak to you love."

I heard the boys protests over the line. "I love you." He muttered.

"Wait wait-"

The phone hung up, the monotone ringing filling the silence of the other line.


	8. Losing Faith

**Hey!**

**Sorry for such a short chap after such a long time.**

**I'm so happy about all of the attention this story is attracting. It makes me want to write more.**

**sorry again for the short chap.**

**Review**

* * *

"I'm sorry but there was no time to talk-"

"The thing is you promised us, you told us we'll be able to talk to them." Emmett frowned as we closer to the subway station. "I know, but it won't be the last time we see them, talk to them. I promise I will get us all home." I vowed, but deep down there was a slight pocket of doubt.

Edward lagged behind the three of us as he kept peeking glances behind him.

"Paranoia finally bite you in the ass bro?" Emmett snickered and Edward glared at him for his remark. "I'm just looking out."

"Leave him alone Emmett." I turned to look at Jasper, who had been keeping his head down under his hood for hours, dead silent.

"Are you okay, son?" I asked him, glancing at Edward for anything on why he was being so quiet.

Jasper glared at me as I touched his shoulder and shrugged my hand off. "Don't touch me." He huffed. "I can do whatever I want." I put my hand back on his shoulder, gripping it tight. "Tell me what is wrong."

A growl emitted from his chest as he glared daggers into my hand. His noise was alerting passing civilians.

Anger erupted through me as he punched my side and I was thrown to the brick wall of a drug store, the bricks cracking at the force. The humans stopped and gapped at the scene. I gave a look at Emmett and Edward who were dumbstruck at Jasper's behavior. They sprung into action by drawing away the crowd.

"Our brother is a boxer and our father-"

"Boy!" I hissed, inaudible to all the other surrounding humans. I grabbed Jasper behind his neck and drug him against his will to the empty tunnel of the entrance to the subway.

"I will kill you!" Jasper screamed and I gasped as he put me in a choke hold against the tiles of the wall, his teeth black and his teeth bared. I kneed him in the stomach, grabbing a fistful of his long blonde locks. The way i had wrapped my arm around his neck it looked as if I was really going to snap his neck. But I wouldn't do that to my son.

"I don't want to hurt you Jasper."

Jasper forced his way out of my hold and spat in my face. The most awful sign of disrespect.

I backslapped him so hard the force slammed him into the wall.

Catching him off guard I picked him up, slamming him onto the concrete. There was small hole in the ground, after he groaned and had the wall support him as he got up.

"Jasper do not turn against me. I am your coven leader, you do not! Show me disrespect." I lectured as he gave me a disgusted look as he leaned against the wall.

"I lost my faith in you." He spat.

I frowned as I felt Jasper emotions run through me.

I had lost his trust.


End file.
